priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 32
Season 32 (2003-2004) Pricing game calendar for Season 32, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (1,259 – 260xK):''' September 22-24, 26, 25 * Originally scheduled for September 22-26. * The set is decorated all week for the start of the season. * Monday show features the debut of Time Is Money. * On Monday, a Season 32 logo is shown in place of the show's logo in the pre-Showcase Showdown plugs and the mid-show bumper. * As of Monday, the gold glitter on the Big Wheel's space separators from the MDSs carries over to daytime. * On Tuesday, the regular logo, now in the red-and-yellow version and surrounded by stars, is restored to the mid-show bumper; it now spins around as it appears on the screen. * On Tuesday, a new, bubbly version of the Price down font is introduced for the logo in the pre-Showcase Showdown plugs and the mid-show bumper. * Rod returns this week for the final time, announcing on days when he feels healthy enough to do so; he announces on Monday, Thursday, and Friday. Randy West announces on Tuesday and Wednesday. * On Monday, Rod is shown on-camera. * Barbara Bloom and Syd Vinnedge give speeches on Monday. * On Monday, Push Over is played for a car. * This week's Thursday and Friday shows were intentionally aired out of order to avoid having to edit out Bob's mistaken reference to "the end of the week" on the Thursday show. * The 2003 music package debuts on Thursday; at this point, most of the grocery/small prize cues from the 1994 package are retired. '''Week 2 (1,260 – 261xK):''' September 29-October 3 * On Monday, there is a tie in winnings between the first two spinners in the second Showcase Showdown; a coin toss is held during the commercial to determine which one will spin first. * On Wednesday, Golden Road is played for a boat. * Thursday show features the debut of Coming or Going. * Thursday's Switcheroo is played by a wheelchair-bound contestant; he is given 45 seconds per turn, and Claudia places the blocks for him. * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * Randy West announces Monday-Wednesday; Rod announces Thursday and Friday. '''Week 3 (1,261 – 262xK):''' October 6-10 * Rod announces Monday, Thursday, and Friday; Randy West announces Tuesday and Wednesday. '''Week 4 (1,262 – 263xK):''' October 13-17 * Rod announces all of this week's shows. * On Monday, Check-Out's win range is increased to $2.00. * Sometime this week, probably on Thursday, the logo in the pre-2nd Showcase Showdown plugs reverts to the old version. '''Week 5 (1,263 – 264xK):''' October 20-24 * Monday is Rod's final show; Burton Richardson begins filling in as the announcer on Tuesday. * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * Friday show introduces Time Is Money's regular rules; the original rules were only used twice. '''Week 6 (1,264 – 265xK):''' October 27-31 * On Monday, Rod Roddy passes away. * Tuesday's Money Game is a substitution for Triple Play. The original version of the first act, in which Triple Play actually got played and was lost at the first car, had to be scrapped because it was discovered during the commercial that the wrong contestant had gotten onstage. Everything in the aired version of the first act except for the opening is from the reshoot; a new IUFB was used, and Money Game was played for Triple Play's second car. * In addition to the above, Wednesday's Cover Up is a substitution for Money Game. * Thursday show opens with Bob giving a tribute to Rod. * Thursday show's rerun later in the season restores the ticket plug that was edited out on the original airing to make room for the tribute. * On Thursday show, the font of the logo in the first closed-captioning plug and the mid-show bumper changes to the 3D version used on the Big Doors; the mid-show bumper logo now also has considerably fewer stars. '''Week 7 (1,265 – 266xK):''' November 3-7 * Randy West begins filling in as the announcer on Thursday. '''Week 8 (1,266 – 267xK):''' November 10-14 * On Tuesday, Switcheroo's clock is "broken" when it is played by an elderly, less-than-spry contestant. * Thursday is Gabrielle's first episode. '''Week 9 (1,267 – 268xK):''' November 17-21 * On Wednesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 10 (1,268 – 269xK):''' November 24-26 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * On Tuesday, Time Is Money's grocery placards are moved below the Trilons; the Trilons now show white, non-G-T asterisks on a red background. '''Week 11 (1,269 – 270xK):' December 1-5 * Burton Richardson begins filling in as the announcer on Monday. * Monday is Teri's first episode. * On Tuesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Friday, Jacquie Amacher, a woman who won a contest on ''The Oprah Winfrey Show, appears as a Barker's Beauty and calls down one of the day's contestants. '''Week 12 (1,270 – 271xK):''' December 8-12 + night of 13 * MDS 7: "Bob's Birthday Party" (#013SP) airs on Saturday night. * Friday show and MDS both celebrate Bob's 80th birthday. : '''Daytime :* Burton Richardson announces Monday-Thursday; Randy West announces the Friday show, which was taped out of order. :* The CBS airings of the Monday through Thursday shows to replace the ticket plug with Bob plugging MDS 7; on Friday, this plug takes place when returning from commercial before the fourth game. :* During six commercial transitions on Friday's show, birthday greetings sent in by fans are played. :* In Friday show's opening, "The fabulous, 60-minute Price Is Right!" is replaced with, "It's a celebration of Bob Barker's 80th birthday on The Price Is Right!" :* On Friday, Push Over is played for a car. :* Friday's Showcase Showdowns have the camera tilting downward during close-ups of the Big Wheel; this shot debuts permanently in January. : Primetime :* MDS is announced by Randy West. :* MDSs no longer use the opening format from Season 31. :* MDS's opening is preceded by Celine Dion singing "Happy Birthday to You" to Bob; the opening shows people celebrating Bob's birthday, along with pictures of him through the years, as a remix of the above song plays. :* MDS has a birthday balloon mural on the Turntable, with "Happy Birthday!!!" written on the rotating panel. :* The set is decorated for Bob's birthday. :* MDSs no longer introduce Bob as the star of "The Million Dollar Price Is Right." :* Several commercial transitions on MDS include birthday wishes from CBS celebrities. :* MDS features walk-ons by Larry King and Chuck Norris; they each appear during a pricing game and help the on-stage contestant play the game. :* All audience members wear buttons that say, "Happy 80th Birthday Bob!" in the shape of the TPIR logo. :* Dollar signs are absent from this MDS's wipes. :* This MDS does not use daytime cues in the closed-captioning plugs. :* 1 Wrong Price is played for three cars, using all three Big Doors. :* Squeeze Play is played for a car. :* As of this episode, the MDS logo has a sign on it describing what is being celebrated or honored. Week 13 (1,271 – 272xK):''' December 15-19 + Thursday night * MDS 8: "Saluting Armed Forces & Veterans" (#014SP) airs on Thursday night. : '''Daytime :* Burton Richardson resumes his fill-in announcing duties on Monday. :* CBS's airings of the Monday through Thursday shows to replace the ticket plug with Bob plugging MDS 8. :* The set is decorated for Christmas starting on Tuesday. :* On Tuesday, Push Over is played for a car. :* On Wednesday, Bob accidentally explains to Eazy az 1-2-3 backwards; the game goes forward without incident. : Primetime :* MDS is announced by Randy West. :* MDS's opening shows soldiers rushing to Television City. :* MDS has a blue-tinted version of the mural from The Price Is Right Salutes on the Turntable and the flag from the said specials hanging behind the "$1,000,000" sign; the set is also decorated with balloons, bunting, and other props from the Salutes. :* MDS's audience is restricted to members and veterans of the military. :* Special does not use Dig We Must for Showcase Showdown outros. :* MDS features the first playing of 6-digit Golden Road. :* Switch? is played for two cars. :* Most Expensive is played for three trips. Week 14 (1,272 – 273xK):''' December 22-24 * Christmas week; only three shows. * The set is again decorated for Christmas this week. * Monday is Claudia's final daytime show. * Tuesday is Lanisha's first show as a semi-permanent Beauty. * Randy West begins filling in as the announcer on Tuesday. * On Tuesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 15 (1,273 – 274xK):''' January 2 * New Year's week; only one show. * Friday show has the permanent debut of the tilting Big Wheel camera shot; it seems to develop out of nowhere partway through the second Showcase Showdown. '''Week 16 (1,274 – 275xK):''' January 5-9 '''Week 17 (1,275 – 276xK):''' January 12-16 * Tuesday is Rebecca's first episode. * Daniel Rosen begins filling in as the announcer on Tuesday. * On Wednesday, Golden Road is played for a boat. * On Friday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 18 (1,276 – 277xK):''' January 19-23 * Burton Richardson begins filling in as the announcer on Tuesday. * Tuesday and Wednesday shows were rerun in Canada on June 9 & 11; these re-airings included the real credits. '''Week 19 (1,277 – 278xK):''' January 26-30 * Randy West fills in as the announcer on Monday show; Burton Richardson announces the rest of the week. * On Tuesday, new buttons are introduced in Ten Chances after the original ones cease to function. The numbers are displayed below the buttons, which are identical to the one on the Split Decision board. '''Week 20 (1,278 – 279xK):''' February 2-6 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. * Art Sanders begins filling in as the announcer on Friday. * Thursday show is possibly Phil's last episode; if so, Friday is the first show with Roger as the sole producer. '''Week 21 (1,279 – 280xK):''' February 9-13 * Daniel Rosen begins filling in as the announcer on Friday. '''Week 22 (1,280 – 281xK):' February 16-20 * On Wednesday, Dayna Devon of ''Extra, who is doing a story about Price for that show, appears as a Barker's Beauty during the first two games. * Art Sanders begins filling in as the announcer on Friday. * In Monday's 3 Strikes, the plus sign from 3 Strikes + can be seen lying atop the board. * On Thursday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * On Friday, the Showcase podiums are redone to have the displays on the top instead of in the middle; additionally, the showcase descriptions on the yellow placards are now written in a different font. '''Week 23 (1,281 – 282xK):''' February 23-27 * On Monday, Bonus Game is played for a car. * Roger Rose begins filling in as the announcer on Friday. '''Week 24 (1,282 – 283xK):''' March 9, 2-5 * Originally scheduled for March 1-5. * Rich begins filling in as the announcer for the first time on Thursday. * On Thursday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 25 (1,283 – 284xK):''' March 8, 1, 10-12 * Originally scheduled for March 8-12. * Rich announces on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday; Roger Rose announces on Tuesday; Don Bishop begins filling in as the announcer on Friday. * Tuesday show is the ceremonial 6,000th episode; in reality, it is the 6,145th episode. * Tuesday show sets new all-time winnings record. * The set is decorated for the "6,000th show" on Tuesday. * A special "6,000 Shows!" logo is used on Tuesday in place of the standard logo for the pre-Showcase Showdown plugs, the mid-show bumper, and the background during the screen flip in the consolation prize plugs. * On Tuesday, a wipe moving left and right from the center of the screen is used in place of the standard smooth diamond wipe during the consolation prize plugs. * A cake in the shape of the number "6000" (actually four smaller cakes, with each one forming one digit) is brought out during the credits on Tuesday. '''Week 26 (1,284 – 285xK):''' March 22-26 + night of 27 * MDS 9: "Saluting Colleges & Universities" (#015SP) airs on Saturday night. : '''Daytime :* Jim Thornton begins filling in as the announcer on Friday. :* On Tuesday and Wednesday, Bob plugs MDS 9 while coming out of commercial before the 5th game; I am awaiting confirmation on whether or not this was done on the other episodes this week. :* Thursday show debuts product labels in Check-Out. : Primetime :* MDS is announced by Randy West. :* MDS's opening shows students rushing from their college campuses to Television City. :* MDS 9 was taped at the same time as 7 & 8; the opening with the March Madness references, which replaced the original one, was taped much closer to the airdate. Also, Claudia and Phil are still on the staff, and changes instituted in December or later are not present. :* MDS is Claudia's final show and her only appearance on the program in 2004. :* MDS has a mural of a college campus on the Turntable; the set is decorated with various college paraphernalia, as are Plinko's small prize podiums. :* MDS's audience is restricted to college students. :* MDS does not use Dig We Must for Showcase Showdown outros. :* MDSs now use music while returning from commercial in all pricing game segments. Week 27 (1,285 – 286xK):''' March 29-April 2 * Rich begins filling in as announcer again on Friday. '''Week 28 (1,286 – 287xK):''' April 5-7, 15, 9 * Originally scheduled for April 5-9. * Thanks to an error on the Thursday show, one contestant plays two pricing games, and another wins a car without doing anything. * Jim Thornton begins filling in as the announcer on Friday. '''Week 29 (1,287 – 288xK):''' April 19-23 * Originally scheduled for April 12-16. * On Tuesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * On at least Tuesday and Friday's CBS airings, a promo with Bob plugging MDS 10 is edited in as the show comes out of commercial before the fifth game; I am awaiting confirmation on whether or not this was done with the other episodes this week. * Friday is Rich's first show as the permanent announcer. * Friday show features the debut of the "Port o' Price" showcase, a parallel of "The Price Is Right Train Depot" that utilizes the Tugboat. '''Week 30 (1,288 – 289xK):''' April 26-30 + night of Saturday, April 24 * Originally scheduled for April 19-23. * MDS 10: "Salute to Teachers" (#016SP) airs on Saturday night of the originally-scheduled week. : '''Daytime :* Rich, appearing on-camera, is officially introduced as the new announcer on Tuesday. :* On Friday show, the audience signs return to a variation on the old white ones, with a black outline around the logo. :* On Friday, Rachel wrecks a car during Lucky $even. :* Friday show features the final playing of Time Is Money before its retirement; the game would eventually resurface with a new format over a decade later, on the Season 43 premiere. :* Friday's show has different backgrounds than usual on the small prize podiums in Five Price Tags; they are an anomaly for now but will resurface partway through Season 33. : Primetime :* MDSs no longer use the dollar sign border for openings and mid-show bumpers. :* Half of MDS's audience is reserved for teachers and possibly their families. :* Opening has a drawing of a schoolhouse; its doors open to reveal the audience. :* Standard nighttime opening music is not used in this episode; in its place is a jazzy remix of "School Days." :* As of this MDS, the Turntable has a dollar sign pattern on it similar to the one on the Big Doors; the rotating wall panel contains an MDS-like logo with the episode's theme graphic in place of the star. The dollar sign pattern is present on the game side of the wall, but the logo is not. :* MDS debuts the revamped nighttime Showcase podiums with their displays at the top. :* MDSs now use solid blue audience curtains. :* Drawings of school supplies surround the "$1,000,000" sign. :* Special has the debut of a slightly altered MDS logo for all graphics; the star looks less real, and it uses the version of the TPIR logo that was briefly used in the closed-captioning plugs and mid-show bumper at the start of the season. All physical MDS logos maintain the original look. The theme ID signs are not present on the altered MDS logos, but they remain on the regular ones. :* The sides of the audience contain signs showing the special's theme in this episode. :* MDSs 10-12 use audience entrances regardless of the first game. :* The nighttime mid-show bumper spiel changes to, "More of The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular will be coming up right here on CBS!" :* As of this MDS, the end of the opening uses a dissolve from the breaking-apart MDS logo to Bob's entrance in place of the usual star wipe. :* The Big Doors' frames and various other set pieces throughout the show are decorated with letters and numbers, and the Big Doors are flanked by lockers and desks. :* As of this episode, the appearance of dollar signs in wipes changes. :* Beginning on this MDS, the blue wall from Triple Play and On the Spot is present between the Turntable and Door #1 when the Big Wheel is spun after the Showcase. :* 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. :* When "OVER" lights up on the nighttime Showcase podiums, it is now right-justified; previously, it had been centered. Week 30.5:''' Night of Saturday, May 1 * MDS 11: "Vote" (#017SP) airs on the night of Saturday, May 1. * During MDS's opening, as a patriotic song plays, the people in the audience hold silly "political" signs that relate to the show. * Presumably to fit with the patriotic theme, the star in the altered MDS logo is blue in this episode; additionally, the dollars signs in wipes are red and blue. * MDS's audience is restricted to college students "who will be voting for the first time this fall." * The "$1,000,000" sign is surrounded by bunting, and flags and red-white-and-blue balloons adorn the Big Doors. '''Week 31 (1,289 – 290xK):' May 3-7 * On Tuesday, Tad Hilgenbrink, who would later star in ''American Pie Presents Band Camp, is called as a contestant. * Friday show is likely the first episode on which the prize music begins to play earlier than it is supposed to during car reveals; this continues to occur through the first several weeks of Season 33. '''Week 32 (1,290 – 291xK):''' May 10-14 '''Week 33 (1,291 – 292xK):''' May 17-21 + night of 22 * MDS 12: "Hall of Fame" (#018SP) airs on Saturday night. : '''Daytime :* On at least Monday through Thursday (and probably Friday, as well), Bob plugs MDS 12 while coming out of commercial before the fifth game. :* Rich appears on-camera on Wednesday. :* Friday is Starr's first episode. : Primetime :* Opening shows clips of Bob and other famous CBS stars. :* "$1,000,000" sign is surrounded by Emmy statues and red curtains; curtains and statues are also present at the Big Doors. :* Logo on Turntable has an extra, big, silver star behind it. :* Dick Askin and Les Moonves both speak during the episode; a bust of Bob made for his induction into the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame is unveiled during Askin's speech. :* Safe Crackers is played for a car. :* Safe Crackers is played without its usual "safe interior" prize backdrop. :* Music is not used in this episode when coming back from commercial before the third game. :* "Early music" is not present in MDS's car reveals, as it was taped well before this week's daytime shows. Week 34 (1,292 – 293xK):''' May 24-28 * On Tuesday, a zoom-in is added to the Big Wheel's camera tilt; it is only used on this episode. * On Wednesday, Double Prices is played at the Giant Price Tag. * Friday show features the debut of 1/2 Off. * 1/2 Off continues for some time to use different "$10,000" graphics for wins; a single graphic was settled on several weeks or months into Season 33. '''Week 35 (1,293 – 294xK):''' May 31-June 4 * Wednesday show features a rare appearance of the "Every Trip in the House" showcase. * Due to an editing mistake, Rich's introduction to Bob is missing on Friday's show. The episode's rerun on September 17 has a new intro edited in. * Rich starts joining the cast on-stage with the Showcase winner on Friday; due to the split-screened credits, he is not seen on CBS until next Thursday. * On Friday, On the Spot is played with its normal price patterns on its paths for the last time. '''Week 36 (1,294 – 295xK):''' June 7, 8, 17, 10, 18 * Originally scheduled for June 7-11. * On Monday, the font for 1/2 Off's small prize labels changes. * As of Friday, Magic # no longer uses a sound effect to indicate that the number has been stopped; the sound is reinstated several years later, during Season 36. * On September 8, 2005, this week's Friday show was rerun in the Pacific Time Zone only; likely due to it being thrown on the air at the last minute, this broadcast included the real credits. '''Week 37 (1,295 – 296xK): June 14-16 * Season finale week; only three shows. * Thursday and Friday feature the shows delayed from last Wednesday and Friday. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * At some point during the summer reruns, the "falling blocks" wipe that is edited into the consolation prize plugs in reruns is scrapped in favor of the standard diamond wipe; for whatever reason, the wipe appears to move slightly faster on reruns than on new episodes. Category:Timelines